


Werewolves? Werewolves.

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doctor who (2005) season 2, F/M, M/M, Teen Wolf Season 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose land in Beacon Hills, in the middle of a war between two werewolf packs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves? Werewolves.

**Author's Note:**

> After dealing with a werewolf in Tooth and Claw, the Doctor and Rose want more werewolf fun they end up in Beacon Hills, California 21st century.

"Doctor?" Rose looked at him with curious eyes "Where are we? All I see is trees, lots and lot of trees. Where are the werewolves?" 

The Doctor took whiff of the air, "Beacon Hill, California. Twenty-first century  year two-thousand thirteen." 

"California? I've always wanted to go to Las Vegas." Rose jumped up eagerly. "Plese, Doctor." 

"I guess we could, but Rose you're still under twenty-one. I doubt you'll have any fun." The Doctor laughed. 

"I don't care, you have your psychic paper." 

"Well.. if you stay by my side, I don't see the problem." 

"Thank you, thank you!" She hugged the Doctor tightly. 

"Who are you?" A voice interrupted their hugging. 

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. This is my friend Rose Tyler." 

"Hi?" The boy stared between Rose and the Doctor. "I'm Stiles." 

"Stiles?" Rose retorted. "What kind of name is that? Doctor, are you sure we're on Earth?" 

"Yes, I'm quite sure." 

"Are you guys lost?" Stiles asked. 

"Lost? What no! Why would you think that?" The Doctor scoffed. 

"For one, you're standing in the preserve." Stiles took a step closer to the pair. "Two, you're British. We don't get much of anyone outside the USA into Beacon Hills and last but not least, there's nothing with my name! What kind of person goes by 'the Doctor' anyway. You can't live out here because no one has lived here since the Hale fire. Oh, oh I know you've escaped Eichen House. I'll call my dad, he'll return you guys safely don't worry." 

"You're rambling, Stiles." Rose informed him. 

"We are travelers." The Doctor explained  "We've only just got here ourselves." 

"So, you're not a insane person?" Stiles raised an accusing eyebrow. 

"Well," the Doctor's voice pitched. "Who said I'm not insane?" 

"I'm walking away now, bye." 

"If it's not an inconvenience, could you direct us to town?" Rose asked the boy. 

"Just follow the trail over there." Stiles pointed ahead. 

"That's too much walking," Rose groaned. "Do you happen to know the coordinates?" 

"No." Stiles spat. "Are all British people weird is it just you guys?" 

"Just us," the Doctor replied leaning into Rose. 

"Wait, I'll be quick. Are there werewolves here in California?" Rose crossed her arms. "If there isn't, I want Las Vegas." 

"Rose, you can't just ask that." The Doctor hissed.  

"Werewolves? How'd you know about us?" Stiles blurted out. "I mean no werewolves here in California." 

"You're one? How does it work? Do you transform willingly? Does it hurt?" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the boy. 

"Personal space, jeez." Stiles pushed the man away. "No, I'm human." 

"Well then, where are the werewolves?" Rose asked impatiently. 

"Why do you want to see my friends so badly?" Stiles looked skeptical "How do I know if I could trust you?" 

"You don't. Plus, I'm a doctor." The Doctor smiled widely. "You could always trust me." 

"No, because if you end up trying to kill us, I'll have my throat torn out." Stiles squinted his eyes at them. 

"Okay. We completely understand, the risk we would put you through. We understand, right Rose?"

"Yes." She nodded frantically "We'll go to Las Vegas." 

Stiles glanced between Rose and the Doctor. "I'll be going now.." 

Rose waited until Stiles was out of hearing distance. "We're following him right?" 

"Oh yeah, of course." The Doctor held his hand out, Rose took it happily, "Allons-y." 

 

☆•☆•☆•☆

 

"Scott, I think we have a new problem." Stiles announced as he entered the loft. "A very big, very not good, bad bad problem." 

"The Alpha Pack?" Isaac asked from the kitchen. 

"No, these weird British couple were in the preserve. I don't think they're human. They asked where the werewolves were." Stiles sat between Lydia and Scott. 

"Ya sure?" Scott asked. "I'll go talk to them, try to catch them if they hadn't gone far." 

"Did you tell them anything stupid?" Lydia raised an eyebrow. 

"What? No, why don't you say that? Nothing came out of Stiles' mouth. Nope, nada, zelich." 

"Tell us," Lydia demanded. 

"Where's Derek?" Stiles looked around the loft, dodging Lydia's demand. 

"At the hospital." Isaac replied. "Boyd, too." 

"Erica doing good?" Scott asked Isaac. 

"She's doing great." Isaac smiled. 

"How about Cora? She still here?" Stiles asked no one in particular. 

"She's in Derek's room. She's not talking to anyone, obviously." 

Stiles sighed, Cora Hale one of the remaining Hales. Along with Peter and Derek, but that's not much both really hate each other. Cora needs her family but they're too stubborn to anything about it. 

"I'm back." Peter smirked at the teens. "I've brought Chinese." 

"No one cares, Peter." Lydia retorted. 

"Fine, I'll just go check on my dear niece." Peter sighed dramatically. 

"Ooh, Allison just text me." Lydia announced. "She says, she and her father just bumped into a strange couple. She also says that her dad think they're Hunters." 

"Makes sense why they asked about werewolves." Scott stood up. "I'm going to find them." 

"I'll go with you," Isaac volunteered. "Are we spying or what?" 

"Spying," Scott replied "I'm not chancing my own death today." 

"Be careful," Stiles shout at their retreating backs. "I'll research him, he called himself the Doctor. I'll try google, then I'll try Doctor Deaton." 

"I want in," Lydia straightened out her clothes as stood beside Stiles. "Let's get started."

 

☆•☆•☆•☆

 

"Doctor? Why are we at a police station?" Rose looked up at the Doctor with confusion as they both stepped out of the TARDIS.

"If there's been werewolf attacks, why isn't people worried or scared?" The Doctor mused. 

"No one said anything about werewolf attacks." Rose reasoned. "Stiles just said that they're his friends which means they're friendly. Obviously." 

"Obviously," the Doctor repeated playfully. "But we are going into the station." 

"Okay." Rose noticed a blind man dropping his cane. She drifted away from the Doctor and moved toward the man to help him.  Rose handed the walking stick to him, "here you go." 

"Thank you, love." He took it. "What's a London girl like yourself doing here in California? " 

"How'd you figure I'm from London?" 

"It takes one to know one." He gave a friendly smile "What's your name?" 

 "It's Rose Tyler." She extended her hand. "What's yours?" 

"Duecalion." He accepted it. "What are you doing here?" 

"Traveling with a friend." She glanced at the entrance "I should follow with him." 

"It's funny," Duecalion laughed. 

"What is?" Rose asked him. 

"That Police box." He pointed at the TARDIS "I haven't seen them since I was a boy, back in London." 

"Okay, I really have to go." Rose walked toward the station. A strong hold gripped her wrist. Her body swerved to face him. "Let me go!" 

"Let him hear you, let the Doctor hear you scream." Duecalion's eyes turned red and his fangs extended from his gums. "I was wondering when I'll finally meet the Doctor. When I saw the TARDIS, I knew this is my only chance." 

"Doctor! Doc-" Rose was silenced by a hand slapped against her mouth. 

"Give a message to the Doctor and Alpha McCall for me," Duecalion squeezed her face. "I'll be seeing them soon." 

 

☆•☆•☆•☆

 

"Sorry to intrude," the Doctor leaned against the desk. "I'm Captain Doctor and this my assistant Rose. We are here on check if there has been any odd occurances." 

"Umm sir?" The girl-Harley-looked at him oddly. "There's no one next to you." 

"Rose?" The Time Lord looked around frantically. "Rose?" 

"Guys!" A deputy shouted. "I think there's a abduction happening. We need to hurry, c'mon!" 

The Doctor along with a few deputies raced out the station. It was clearly Rose, the Doctor charged at them. 

"Let her go!" The Doctor was beyond furious. 

"If you say so, Time Lord." The man smiled wickedly. Rose was released and slammed against the hard pavement. Her body went unconscious. 

"Call an ambulance!" A deep voice ordered. "Deputy Grayson, follow that man!" 

The Doctor dropped to his knees, gently placing her head onto his lap. "I'll get him for what he's done to you, Rose." 

"Doctor?" She stirred awake. 

"Don't move." The Doctor played with her hair. "I think you have a concussion." 

"That man, he was a werewolf." Rose whispered. "His eyes turned red and he had fangs." 

"Shush now, love." The Doctor heard sirens in the distance getting closer. "I promise I'll take care of it." 

"Sir," the Time Lord felt a hand on his shoulder. "We'll make sure justice is served." 

"Thank you, uh Sheriff Stilinski." 

"We need to place her on the stretcher." An EMT told him. The Doctor nodded. He watched from the ground as Rose carried and placed onto the stretchers. 

"I'm going with her." The Doctor told the paramedics. 

"Hop on in." The paramedic gestured to the seat beside him. "Are you her boyfriend?" 

"What? No! Just friends." The Doctor shook his head. Rose was unconscious once again. He took her hand in his. 

"She'll be alright." The paramedic promised. 

"Thank you," he smiled kindly. "I'm the Doctor." 

"So am I?"

The Doctor laughed at his confused expression. "What's you're name?" 

"James Thomson, yours?" 

"I told you, I'm the Doctor. " 

"Doctor who?" Thomas asked. 

"She's Rose." He said ignoring James. "She's a delight, probably the best thing that ever happened to me in a long time." 

 "There's no way you two are just friends." James chuckled. 

 

☆•☆•☆•☆

 

"Stiles, the only thing connected to this 'Doctor' is a goddamn Police box. He seems to have been forever." Lydia said, her eyes not leaving her laptop screen. 

"What about this Police box?" 

"On this blog, it says it's a time machine." Lydia rolled her eyes. "There are various pictures of men in historical events next to this 'time machine'." 

"Those could've been easily photo shopped." Stiles looked over her shoulder. "It says that he's a Time Lord. What the heck is a Time Lord?" 

"This is bullshit," Lydia hissed. "Let's check that veterinarian." 

"He's our last resort." Stiles picked up his keys. "We'll call Scott on the way." 

Lydia hung her bad over hee shoulder. "I'll call Scott, you just focus on what we're going to say to Deaton without making us sound insane." 

"That man can handle insanity, he deals with Scott all day." 

"I'll call Scott," Lydia dialed for Scott. "Keep your eyes on the road, Stilinski." 

"Alright, alright." He said defensively. 

"Hey, Scott. You found anything on those British couple?" Lydia put him on speaker. 

"They're at the Hospital." Scott groaned.

"What happened?" Lydia asked. 

"We caught the last bit, the girl, Rose her name was, she was attacked by one of those evil Alphas." Scott whispered into the phone. 

"Why are you whispering?" Stiles asked his best friend. 

"Isaac and I are closing in on them." Scott sighed. 

"Be careful, dude." Stiles proclaimed, flailing his arms. "Derek Hale and your mom are that same Hospital!" 

"Shit," Scott hissed. "I forgot about Derek." 

"Tell him what's going on." Lydia rolled her eyes. "The last thing I need is to worry about what I going to wear at your funeral." 

"Yes ma'am." Scott's salute was audible. "Already on it." 

Lydia ended the call with a huff. "Are we there yet?" 

"Mhm," Stiles nodded, the vet parking lot was empty. "Good, there's nobody else here." 

The door chimed as both teenagers walked in. Stiles walked over to the counter, he slammed the desk bell a few times. "Doc? It's Stiles Stilinski." 

"Mr. Stilinski and Ms. Martin," Deaton smiled at them, "How can I be of assistance?" 

"We have a few questions on a man called 'the Doctor' and his Police box time machine." Lydia plopped a few photos and articles she printed out. 

"Ah yes, the Time Lord." Deaton hummed as he examined the papers. "A lot of people believe he's just a mere legend, myth, and bed time story."  

"So, is he good or bad?" Stiles asked. 

"Depends on who you ask." Deaton made no sign of finishing his sentence. 

"I'm asking you, Doc." Stiles ran his hand over his face. 

"I believe he's a good man." Deaton put the papers down. "But good people can be dangerous, the Doctor is dangerous."

"Hunter dangerous or bigger?" Lydia folded her hands on the counter. 

"Bigger, you see his time machine-" 

"So it is a time machine." Stiles interrupted. 

"Yes, it's called TARDIS; Time And Relative Demension In Space." Deaton looked between both of them. "It has this thing called a chameleon circuit. The purpose of it, is to make the TARDIS go unnoticed."  

"I didn't notice it earlier, now that I think of I remember seeing it." Stiles mused. 

"The TARDIS only goes noticed when you know what you're looking for." Deaton paused. "He's in Beacon Hills?" 

"Yes.." Lydia's voice trailed off. "Is that bad?"

"No, unless you somehow manage to upset him." Deaton chuckled. "He's called Destroyer of Worlds and the Oncoming Storm for a reason." 

"We have to call Scott," Lydia pulled her phone out "Thanks Deaton, you've been most helpful." 

Lydia walked out the door leaving Stiles alone with Deaton. "Did you find out what she is yet?" 

"I'm afraid not," Deaton shook his head. "Still researching." 

"I have to go," Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Scott said he's at the Hospital. I have a very bad feeling about it, too." 

 

☆•☆•☆•☆

 

"Are you sure, Isaac?" Derek rubbed his eyes. "More hunters?" 

"Well, boss, no." Isaac laughed nervously. 

"When you two idiots figure things out, come back!" Derek growled his eyes flashing briefly. 

"For God's sake, shut the fuck up." Erica groaned. "My head is pounding." 

"Sorry, Reyes." Scott apologized as he ducked out of the hospital room. 

"I'll be back with better news." Isaac promised. He shut the door behind him as he left. 

"Okay, Lydia." Scott nodded into the phone. "He's not a hunter, he's a what?" 

Isaac stepped closer to the Alpha, for better hearing range. 

"A Time Lord." Isaac heard Lydia say. "Deaton believes he's harmless. Unless we get him angry or something equally as stupid." 

"Some one hurt his friend." Scott informed her. "Rose, I heard her name was." 

"That is her name," Stiles shouted into Lydia's phone. 

"Who hurt her? Shit, was it you two?" Lydia's voice lowered. 

"No! We didn't do anything." Scott said defensively. "I swear." 

"Find out who hurt her," Stiles ordered. "I think we should consider the Doctor as a major threat. You should've seen Deaton's face when he heard the Doctor was in town, he's flashed with terror. It was brief but there." 

"I'll check with my mom." Scott ended the call. "Let's go." 

Mrs. McCall wasn't hard to spot, considering Isaac was familiar with her scent. Melissa was smiled brightly. 

"Hello," Melissa looked skeptical "is there anything wrong?" 

"Why would you think that?" Scott's voice hitched. "I can't visit my own mom." 

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "Tell me, what do you want to know?" 

"British girl came in here earlier," Isaac stepped forward. "We need her room." 

"Are they dangerous?" She whispered her tone suddenly serious. 

"We are trying to figure that out." Isaac admitted. 

Melissa flipped threw her clipboard. "Room 319, second floor." 

"Thanks, mom." Scott kissed his mom as they head off for the elavator. 

 

☆•☆•☆•☆

 

"I'm so sorry, Rose." The Doctor apologized for the hundredth time that hour. 

"Doctor, Heaven's sake." Rose slapped his hand with a playful smirk. "It wasn't your fault." 

"I should've noticed you weren't beside me sooner." The Doctor rubbed his eyes. "I'm just glad you're alright. You and and I, we're gunna fix this and save innocent civilians." 

"I like that," Rose smiled, her eyes tired. "Duecalion mentioned someone named Alpha McCall. I think he's in trouble." 

"Rest, Rose." The Time Lord moved her hair out of her eyes. "Sooner you rest, the sooner we can help them." 

The Doctor stayed as he was sure Rose was in deep sleep. He carefully stepped out of the room. He sagged against the wall. 

The Doctor didn't know how to feel, should he really be thinking about going after those werewolves? Or should he take rose and return her back to her mom where she's truly safe? Surely Rose will refuse, but she needs her safety. 

Two boys came around the corner, froze once they spotted him. "Hello." 

"Hi," the Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Are you looking for someone?" 

"No." Isaac replied a little too quickly. 

"You're lying." The Doctor smiled kindly. 

"And you're British." Scott observed pathetically. 

"I believe the correct term is English." The Doctor bounced off the wall. "Who might you be?" 

"Scott McCall, and he's Isaac Lahey." Scott motioned to himself then to the boy to his right. 

"Did you just say McCall?" The Doctor leaned in closer to Scott's face. "As in Alpha McCall?" 

Scott's eyes flashed involuntarily. "Yes." 

"I need you to help me find some one called Duecalion." The Doctor had Scott's wrist in an iron grip. "He's hurt my Rose." 

"We'll help you." Scott winced at the growing pain in his wrist. "Just let go of my wrist, please." 

 "Oh, sorry." He released the Alpha's wrist. "Thank you, I'll be forever in your debt." 

 

☆•☆•☆•☆

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this... thank you for reading!!!


End file.
